


【Kylux Hux/Kylo】斯诺克的补习小教堂 PWP一发完

by batcat229



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Kylo Ren, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Snoke, Switch Armitage Hux, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：斯诺克（作者饰）摁头Kylux。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【Kylux Hux/Kylo】斯诺克的补习小教堂 PWP一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
1、 Switch!Hux X 开罗人  
2、 SnokeX 开罗人暗示  
3、 Non-Con，CBT，阴茎锁（贞操带？），轻微血腥描写，束缚，语言羞辱，应该就这些？  
4、 正文3000+  
5、 看人名识风格

**正文：**

Hux整理了一下自己的领口。电梯门适时打开了。

“你来得正好，Hux将军。”

Hux对着Snoke敬了个礼，一下子不知道该怎么回答。他清楚至高领袖有意让他和Kylo Ren竞争，所以他们经常会前后脚进行报告。毫无疑问，现在是他占尽了上风，所以跪在地上的Kylo Ren也不是什么罕见的场景。

但这次Kylo的处境显然更糟。他被几根扭曲的钢管固定成了半跪的姿势，上半身被压下，臀部被迫抬起。他的双手被原力抑制装置扣在腰间，头盔也被摘了下来。Hux并看不到Kylo Ren的脸，但他能想象到他的头发因为挣扎而散乱的样子。Kylo Ren的衣服还整齐地套在身上，Hux却感受到了一股莫名的性冲动。他要侵犯这个人，撕开他禁欲的伪装，让他认清自己的地位……

Hux咽了口唾沫，稍微调整了一下站姿以缓解胯间的紧绷感，然后目不转睛地盯着Snoke。

“还记得你的任务吗，Hux将军？”还没等Hux开口，Snoke就觉察到了他的反应。他满意地笑了起来，并没有解释情况，甚至看起来像是在故意忽略跟前的人。但在询问后，他又看向了Kylo Ren。

“是的，至高领袖。这是弑星者及其舰队的损失报告。”Hux顺着Snoke的视线再次看向Kylo Ren，马上又移回了视线。他默念着自己早已了然于心的数据，试图让自己表现更为有担当。他好不容易才爬到这个位置，可不想犯任何错误。

“听到了吗，我的学徒。一个普通人类都比你称职。”Snoke没有让Hux继续汇报，而是把重点放在了Hux一直试图忽略的人身上。“我就不应该收你做学徒，你只是个利用黑暗原力来过家家的小男孩，不是吗，Ben？”

被束缚住的Kylo Ren挣扎了起来，但除了发出些声响外毫无成效。Hux发现他并没有说话，可能是嘴被堵住了吧。

“你如果能早点拿出这份干劲，也不至于沦落至此。”Snoke脸上的笑意愈发浓重。他挥挥手，让Hux向前。“如你所见，Hux将军，我的学徒缺乏正确的教育。我觉得你能担此重任。”

Hux忽然觉得喉咙有些发干，脑海中的数据也有些模糊。他似乎知道Snoke叫自己来干什么了。

Kylo Ren挣扎的动作一下子激烈了起来，Snoke只是漫不经心地放了个闪电。鞋底擦过地板的声音在指挥室回荡开来，Hux突然觉得这个房间安静得可怕。

显然，Snoke并不是什么有耐心的人。他动动手指，Hux就被无形的力量拉到了Kylo Ren的身后。他握住Kylo Ren的臀部稳住了自己，隔着几层布料的触感有些失真。Kylo Ren并没有作声，但Hux相信刚刚的电击并不能让他失去意识，他目睹过身下人更糟的处境。他趁机拍了Kylo Ren的臀部一下，Snoke开心地笑了起来：“很好，很好。你果然不会令我失望。”

Hux抬起头，Snoke还坐在自己的王座上，并没有任何参与的意思。他甚至换了个坐姿，靠在高耸的椅背上，一副准备看戏的样子。

Hux受到鼓励一样慢慢掀起了Kylo的上衣下摆。Kylo 终于又挣扎了起来，但效果聊胜于无。Hux好整以暇地踢了踢他的脚， “安静。”

“你听到他的话了。” Snoke趁机落井下石。

Kylo Ren又安静了下来。Hux 有些好笑地看着他捏紧了自己的拳头。Ren现在肯定已经暴跳如雷了，Hux想，如果没有原力抑制装置的话，他肯定已经被原力锁喉拖地了。但现在Ren无能为力，没有什么比这更能羞辱他的了。

很快，Kylo Ren白皙的臀部就暴露在了Hux 的视野里。就算是身经百战的原力武士，屁股也和普罗大众没什么区别，Hux甚至能分出一点思考能力来鉴赏Kylo Ren的屁股。他慢慢把Kylo Ren的裤子褪到大腿中段，足够方便也足够羞辱。他本还想表扬一场掌掴的好戏，毕竟这种肤色的屁股最适合被打到泛红，但Kylo Ren身下暴露出来的一个小玩意儿引走了他的注意力。

那是个棕色的皮质阴茎锁。Hux见过这样的东西，古老，传统，但富有成效。Ren戴着这种东西肯定不能勃起。如果Snoke够狠的话，每天光是戴着这玩意儿就能让Ren的阴茎磨掉一层皮。

“正如你所见，Hux将军。”Snoke肯定是知道Hux看到那个东西了，“所以我的徒弟需要你的帮助。没有这个东西，他甚至不能控制自己的阴茎。”

“是吗，Ren，至高领袖说你会随时勃起？”Hux拉扯了一下Kylo Ren被皮革困住的睾丸，身下人吃痛地挣扎了起来。他加大了力度，“别动，Ren，我可不想和你一起被电。”

Kylo闷吼了一声后颤抖着抑制住了自己的动作。Hux满意地松开手，安抚地拍了拍他的臀部。Kylo Ren无力地垂下了自己的脑袋。

“看来你的教育颇有成效，Hux将军。”Hux听到声音后抬起头看向王座上的至高领袖，等待着下一条指令，“我要你插入他，让他明白自己的处境。我向来赏罚分明，不会偏向你们任何一方。”

“遵命，长官。”Hux甚至激动地敬了个礼。他听懂了至高领袖的弦外之音。这是他的奖励，不只是Ren这句肉体，还有地位。这些原力使用者已经让他的至高领袖失望了，至高领袖将会倚重他们军队。他的野心终于要实现了。

Hux咽了口唾沫。他掐住Kylo Ren 的臀部好让自己不再颤抖，然后直接戴着手套把食指插入了身下人的后穴。缺乏润滑加上手套表面过于粗糙，让侵入的过程有些困难。他稍微退出了一点，再次用力插了进去，甚至加上了抠挖的动作。Kylo Ren吃痛地吸了一口气，调整了一下姿势，但显然并不能减少自己受到的痛苦。Hux再次抽出手指，直接粗暴地插入了两根。Kylo Ren的后穴终于被撕裂了，渗出的血液方便了Hux的动作。他继续粗暴地扩张着Kylo Ren的后穴，Kylo Ren虽然已经咬住了牙关，但还是漏出了痛苦的鼻音。

Hux露出了个施虐的笑容。他趁机塞进了地三根手指，另一只手开始隔着阴茎锁按压身下人的睾丸。Kylo Ren惊呼一声，发出了黏糊的鼻音。

“所以你喜欢这样？你假扮高冷就是为了掩饰这个？”Hux继续羞辱着自己的同僚。Kylo Ren痛苦地摇着头，鼻音里逐渐出现了哭腔。

“懦弱，肮脏！”Snoke突然生气了。他挥手对自己的徒弟放了个闪电，连带着把Hux也电到了。

“该死。”Hux抓住了手中的卵蛋，Kylo惨叫了起来。他吸了一口气，松开手咒骂了起来。“都是你的错，你这混蛋。”

Hux激动地解开自己裤头，只露出了自己的阴茎，然后就摁着身下人的臀部插了进去。其实在受到电击后，他就有些软了，但毕竟这是至高领袖的要求，他当然会照做。好在Kylo Ren的肠道比他想象得舒服得多。湿热，紧致，甚至连机械的蠕动都像是在吮吸。

等等，蠕动……Hux反应过来了，Ren肯定没少被至高领袖调教。他控制住自己抽插的冲动停在了原地。果然，Kylo Ren摇晃着臀部开始取悦他。他拍了拍Kylo Ren的臀部催促他快点，但被固定住还被抑制原力的处境让Kylo Ren也没有什么办法增加刺激。

“啧，你连这种事都做不好，”Hux一个顶弄，让身下人惊呼出声。他扯住Kylo Ren的头发，连续用力地挺动了几下，“但这就是你的真实样貌，一个假装矜持但等着被操的婊子？”

Kylo Ren想要摇头否认，但被Hux更用力地扯住了头发。他握紧了自己被铐着的手，无法抑制的鼻音却越发甜腻。Hux又挺动了几下，Kylo Ren终于放弃了，轻轻地点了点头。

“很好，你终于认清自己的地位了。”

Hux松开了手里的头发，开始握着身下人腰身开始追求自己的欢愉。Kylo Ren垂下脑袋，自暴自弃地配合着试图寻求快感。不过Hux怀疑Ren是否需要刺激到前列腺才能感受到快感，因为无论他怎么动作，Ren的声音听起来都愈发甜腻。他甚至有点同情这个家伙了，任何让他试图勃起的刺激都只能加重他的痛苦。

很快，Hux就射在了Kylo Ren体内。他紧扣着身下的人，等自己的阴茎在他体内完全疲软下来才抽了出来。Kylo Ren白皙的屁股上已经留下了红色的指痕，Hux相信明天那里还会出现更多青色的瘀痕。

沉默了许久的Snoke突然拍起了手。Hux这才反应过来自己还在至高领袖跟前，但Snoke看起来并不在意他小小的失礼。他等Hux手忙脚乱地整理好自己的仪表后才下达了下一道命令。

“我希望你能亲手给他戴上这个。”

Hux抬起头，Snoke勾勾手指，把一个肛塞送进了他手里。Hux感受到自己的阴茎又抽搐了一下，至高领袖的意思是……

Snoke用原力把Hux还空着的手再次摁在了自己徒弟的身上。Hux能感受到自己手掌下的肌肉紧绷了起来。他看了看自己手里的东西，又抬起头看了看王座上的人。Snoke对他点了点头。

Hux咽了口唾沫，手激动地有些颤抖。他试图塞了几次，但都打滑了。该死，他甚至刚刚才操了这个地方。他握了握自己的手，然后感受到自己的手被无形的力量稳稳地送向了正确的地方。

Hux屏息任由至高领袖操控着自己的手臂，看着手里的肛塞只剩底座暴露在外面。等包围着自己的无形力量消散后，他才长吁一口气。然后他再次深吸了一口气，鬼使神差地替Kylo Ren穿好衣服（也有可能是Snoke原力指示的，谁知道呢），甚至抚平了每一丝皱褶。

“很好，Hux将军。”Snoke深吸一口气，陶醉地闭上了眼。然后他挥了挥手。“解散，我还有些事要和我的徒弟单独说。”

—————End—————

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
1、一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭，竭了又竭，竭了还竭【不是  
2、其实写到一半就想快点结尾了，结果他们乱动，动个毛线，乱动 【摔台球  
3、包括了一些阿弦喜欢的梗，什么Hux脸拖地，Hux被跟着电x @第三弦 过来挨打x  
4、我也不知道为啥看起来变成斯诺克XHux 了hhhhh  
5、世界需要更多开罗人受的文  
6、希望开罗人今晚不要来找我【不是  
7、偷偷加一句，斯诺克没亲自来的原因是.......我觉得他没鸡鸡 hhhhhhh


End file.
